


Las cosas se han puesto cercanas al sol

by leilabenzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilabenzi/pseuds/leilabenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es extraño, tomar la decisión de enfrentarse a su pasado -casi se siente como si estuviera dirigiéndose hacia el sol de frente, como si estuviera gritando ven aquí e incéndiame, lo merezco.</p>
<p>❄</p>
<p> Cuando una erupción solar es anunciada como el fin del mundo en 12 días, Harry se reúne con la gente a la que él solía conocer mejor que la palma de su mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas se han puesto cercanas al sol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [things have gotten closer to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705664) by [starseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseas/pseuds/starseas). 



> Cuento con la autorización de la autora para esta traducción.

Así que, esto es lo que se debe sentir ser el último hombre en la tierra.

Harry resopla una carcajada seca al pensamiento mientras sigue la curvatura de la carretera, la grava chasqueando debajo de los neumáticos usados de su coche.

El cielo de medianoche es del color de las profundidades del mar, pero no se siente en absoluto tranquilizador. La sensación es todo sudor frío y un pánico intenso, como si todo se estuviera cerrando en torno a él. Cada vez más cerca y más cerca y más cerca, asfixiante.

Pero no, no es eso. No puede ser eso, porque nada se está cerrando en torno a él. Nada en absoluto.

Es sólo él. Él y el largo tramo de carretera, la carretera y las farolas que proyectan sombras pálidas a través de su parabrisas, pálidas sombras que iluminan sus manos tensadas en el volante y el crudo vacío que permanece en el asiento trasero.

Él pudo haber tomado algo. No puede recordarlo.

Ni siquiera puede recordar lo que estaba haciendo esta mañana, para ser honestos. No puede recordar si él salió y pretendió socializar o si simplemente se sentó en la oscuridad de su apartamento, como de costumbre, pensando, ahogándose en su nostalgia malditamente inútil. Él ni siquiera sabe a dónde diablos está manejando, sólo está esperando llegar a alguna parte.

Ha sido un día difícil para sentirse real.

Todo luce como un sueño, claro pero un poco borroso, como si en cualquier segundo, pudiera cambiar en otra cosa. La radio del coche está en un volumen bajo, voces llenando el espacio entre la lluvia estática o suave, y Harry atrapa fragmentos de la conversación mientras conduce.

Él no está realmente prestando atención hasta que, de repente, lo está.

"Bueno. Supongo que eso es todo, amigos. Es cuatro de diciembre de dos mil dieciocho, y tenemos unos doce días hasta el fin del mundo.”

Con el ceño fruncido, él juega con los botones hasta que las voces se escuchan cada vez más fuertes.

"¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Nick? ¿Estas drogado?" Una mujer se ríe por los altavoces, su voz cálida y confusa como el sol poniente.

Harry se detiene en un semáforo en rojo.

Se sienta en la intersección solo y escucha. El mundo parece estar dormido a esta hora. Ningún otro coche está a la vista y, de repente, Harry está empezando a recordar. Con el fin del mundo teniendo lugar en solo dos semanas, recuerda un par de ojos azules.

Profundos ojos oceánicos que se volvieron llanos.

Adorables ojos azules que se volvieron fríos, que se cansaron.

El hombre en la radio se ríe. “Oh, no estoy enloqueciendo, ¡estoy siendo serio! Al parecer, el mundo va a terminar en, como, doce días o algo así. Erupciones solares, eso es lo que dicen.”

"¿Quién dice?"

"No sé - ¿los científicos? ¿Esas pequeñas mierdas pervertidas que investigan el fin del mundo para ganarse la vida?"

La mujer se ríe. “¿Estás hablando en verdad en este momento o sólo estás jodiendo? Se sincero.”

"¡Estoy hablando en verdad! Estuvo en las noticias esta mañana y todo. Creo que estaban tratando de guardar silencio al respecto antes, no querían a la gente comenzando allanamientos en las tiendas o haciendo motines.”

Hay una pausa en la conversación, y Harry no conduce, incluso cuando las luces cambian de rojo a verde, para que él pueda seguir. Él sólo escucha, simplemente apaga el motor y escucha, porque el mundo se acaba en doce días. En menos de dos semanas, el planeta va a ser comido por el calor del sol. La tierra se plegará sobre sí misma y desaparecerá, una mota brillante de nada contra el cielo oscuro del espacio, y no importa que él estuviera en una banda alguna una vez. Él va a estar muerto.

Boom, boom, bang.

Zayn, Liam y Niall –todos ellos estarán muertos.

Jesús, ha sido casi un año desde que Harry ha visto a alguno de ellos, y casi cinco años desde que él los ha visto a todos juntos.

Se frota una mano por la cara, inhalando bruscamente.

Cuando empieza a escuchar de nuevo, la mujer le pregunta: ” ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Hay alguna cosa que hubieses hecho de otra manera?”

De repente, las palabras parecen distorsionados y muy lejos, como letras desequilibradas, que chocan entre sí al salir por el alta voz.

Harry apaga la radio y se hunde en su asiento, se hunde en el silencio de su coche. Su respiración es pesada y no se puede reducir la velocidad. Afuera, el camino aún está vacío, así que presiona su rostro contra el frío cristal de la ventana escarchada y respira, tratando de calmarse. Pero la pregunta sigue ahí.

¿Se arrepiente? ¿Qué habría hecho de otra manera?

Él ni siquiera ve cuando el otro coche viene.

Apenas viene, y entonces el mundo está explotando en un torrente de luz cálida, como un relámpago agrietándose a través del cielo nocturno, blanco contra negro, blanco y negro, el matiz blanco y negro de sus recuerdos, las imágenes se desenfocan con el rojo de la cálida luz, el rojo de la sangre. Su sangre. El cobre fuerte se siente en su boca mientras grita y su visión cambia y e desenfoca y en el brillo, el que ve esos ojos azules de nuevo, se ve el mar, oye una voz que le decía que no volviera y se oye decir a sí mismo, vete a la mierda, no me importa una mierda . Ya no me importa. Vete a la mierda. No quiero regresar. Se oye un portazo, el mismo eco en que termina en cada pesadilla.

Metal contra el pavimento. La carne contra el hueso. Mentira tras mentira tras mentira.

¿Te arrepientes? ¿Hay alguna cosa que hubieses hecho de otra manera?

En el espacio entre la luz y la oscuridad, Harry piensa que encuentra su respuesta.

❄

"Harry." Alguien dice, y Harry se despierta con el sonido, parpadeando en un intento de abrir los ojos y estremeciéndose ligeramente contra la luz tenue.

"Hola." La persona habla una vez más, en voz baja, sus palabras cansadas y cálidas.

Harry intenta decir algo a cambio, y termina haciendo un sonido ronco, parpadea un poco más, tratando de enfocar.

Liam, él se da cuenta, está de pie sobre él, su cara está borrosa por las tenues luces en el techo. Liam, a quien Harry no ha hablado en casi ocho meses, está de pie sobre él, con aspecto cansado y desgastado y aun así es todo lo que Harry recuerda.

"Tu pelo creció." Harry observa en silencio, la esquina de su boca levantándose.

"Harry. " Liam dice, con cuidado ya que baja la vista hacia Harry. "Has estado en un accidente."

"Yo –" Harry se aísla, porque es entonces cuando reconoce el pitido silenciado en el fondo, el latido de su corazón en la máquina. Hay parches en sus brazos que dan un cableado a una máquina consigo, y su piel está de color blanco pálido. Él puede ver venas allí, se da cuenta. Allí mismo en su muñeca.

Hay algo tan patéticamente frágil en eso.

Ni siquiera puede evitar verse a sí mismo de la forma en que debe verse a los ojos de Liam, expuesto, pálido y magullado en una cama de hospital. Al igual que un niño de piel y huesos, tal vez. Sólo una sombra de lo que solía ser. Y Dios, solía ser tanto. Solía ser tan bueno.

Harry se queda tranquilo, sus dedos rozando sobre su muñeca mientras mira alrededor de la habitación, la mirada de Liam se siente pesada en su cara. La ventana en la pared junto a la cama da a la playa de estacionamiento, y hay sólo unos pocos coches esparcidos allí, todos ellos cubiertos con nieve fresca.

El cielo, sin embargo, es todo invierno.

La nieve cae en el rápido, copos de nieve a los que Harry sólo quiere alcanzar y tocar. También se da cuenta de los tres sillones verdes que se sitúan delante de la ventana, todos ellos vacíos, y trata de no pensar demasiado en la gente que él desea allí.

Parpadeando, se da la vuelta para hacer frente a Liam. “El mundo está llegando a su fin, Li.”

Liam no tiene en cuenta esa declaración, pero él está mirando a Harry como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué decir. Por último suspira. “Recibí una llamada cuando pasó, ya sabes. Todos lo hicimos. Los otros chicos están tomando un poco de café en la planta baja en este momento, creo que van a subir en un rato, pero todos estábamos tan asustados, Harry. Has estado dormido durante tres días, y los médicos no estaban seguros.”

"¿Los otros chicos?" Harry repite aturdido, tratando de sentarse en la cama. Él hace una mueca de dolor que se ensancha por la espalda, arrastrando los pies hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza se apoya contra la pared. Él no piensa en el hecho de que se estaba muriendo. En cambio, él mira hacia atrás hacia la ventana, sintiendo los ojos de Liam en él mientras habla. "¿Están aquí, entonces? Él está –um, ¿él está aquí?"

Liam se queda en silencio un momento. “Um, no. Tenía algo que hacer, creo –”

"–No lo hagas." Harry dice, y sale más agudo de lo que pretendía. Se vuelve de nuevo hacia Liam, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Quiero decir, no tienes que mentir, ¿de acuerdo? Lo entiendo. Entiendo.”

"Harry.” Dice Liam. Su voz parece cansada de repente, y Harry no quiere oírlo. No aquí, donde no puede deshacerse de él, no donde solo sea necesario cortar otro extremo de la línea telefónica. Liam inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo triste, y es lo peor que Harry ha visto en mucho tiempo. "Harry. Lo dejaste, ¿si? Tu sabes eso.”

"Lo sé. " Asiente con la cabeza, pero él está mirando a los moretones en sus manos. Cuando Liam no dice nada, Harry asiente de nuevo. "Lo entiendo, Liam. Lo sé.”

"Está bien." Dice Liam. Mueve las piernas de Harry suavemente, sentándose en el borde de la cama de un hospital. Es tranquilo por un tiempo, roto por el sonido discreto de la maquinaria, y luego Liam habla de nuevo. "Ustedes cuatro eran los mejores amigos que podría haber pedido, ya sabes, para pasar eso. Viví mi sueño gracias a ustedes muchachos y yo, quiero decir, a veces me gustaría que todavía pudiéramos ser tan cercanos como éramos.”

Harry se queda tranquilo, viendo el perfil de Liam en la habitación del hospital con poca luz. Una vez más, no sabe que responder. Se siente como si nunca supiera qué decir sobre cualquier cosa. Sabe que es su culpa –que la banda haya roto, el desastre que se desató después, él lo sabe. Pero él no sabe cómo ponerlo en palabras o explicar lo mucho que lamenta todo eso.

"Las enfermeras," dice Liam de pronto, su voz baja. Con cuidado. "Me dijeron que tu habías aparcado el coche en medio de una intersección. Que estaba la luz estaba en verde y sólo te habías detenido de allí." Liam se rompe en una exhalación lenta volviéndose hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido. "¿Estabas –Harry , ¿es esto lo que querías que pasara? "

Harry parpadea, sin entender. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

"Estoy preguntando si querías morir." Dice Liam.

"Ah." Harry se ríe, pero es corto, con humor. No puede creer que Liam incluso le esté preguntando eso. “¿Eso es lo que están diciendo, entonces? ¿Styles intenta suicidarse y falla? Vamos, Li. Me conoces mejor que eso."

"Creía hacerlo." Liam suspira. "Realmente pensé que lo hacía."

Las palabras golpearon a Harry como un puñetazo, empujándolo en el silencio.

Por primera vez desde que despierta, él se pregunta lo que han estado diciendo sobre él en las noticias, y se pregunta quien lo creyó. Jesús. El fin del mundo puede estar llegando a lo largo del maldito horizonte y la gente sigue sin poder para de verlo desmoronarse. Harry piensa que ha vivido su vida mucho tiempo a la cruda luz, piensa que tal vez su sombra está permaneciendo por demasiado tiempo. Distorsionado. La verdad está siendo una de las cosas más difíciles de hallar.

Dieciséis. El año en que su vida comenzó y terminó. Él desea poder volver allí.

"Liam.” Él dice a los pocos minutos. "El mundo se está acabando."

Liam sonríe. “Parece como si hubiese ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Va a ser una erupción solar.”

"Sí.” Liam asiente, sus dedos descansando sobre la piel desnuda de tobillo de Harry. "Lo vi en la televisión, que el mundo llegaba a su fin." Liam hace una pausa, moviendo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. La tenue luz oblicua a través de la ventana abierta vuelve el marrón oscuro de sus ojos en miel. "Fue justo antes de recibir la llamada de su accidente. El momento más extraño de mi vida, en verdad."

Liam sigue sonriendo, pero Harry ve a través de él. Él ve la verdad en las sombras oscuras debajo de los ojos de Liam, lo ve en la forma en la que los dedos de Liam se aprietan alrededor del tobillo de Harry como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir. Harry lo lastimo –es tan evidente que podría llorar. Pero no lo hace.

"Lo siento." Dice en cambio, moviéndose para descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Liam . "Lo siento mucho, Li."

"Yo también." Dice Liam, inclinando la cabeza hasta que el lado de ella está descansando contra la frente de Harry. "Quedan nueve días. ¿Puedes creerlo? "

Harry niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada.

El silencio se encuentra entre ellos y los pensamientos de Harry van girando en su cabeza como un pandemónium(x). Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, en qué concentrarse. Él tiene 24 años y es lo más adulto que va a llegar a ser. Eso no le molesta tanto como debería. Sabe que tiene más suerte que la mayoría, sabe que habrá niños y madres y almas preciosas tragadas por el sol, pero la cosa es que está perdiendo tiempo.

Más que nada, es el tiempo que ha desperdiciado a través de los años es el que más lamenta. Todas las cosas buenas que no hizo. Hace ocho años, la vida era brillante. Se despertaba cada mañana con el sol posándose justo arriba de él. Pero eso ha cambiado ahora. Jesús. Él y su chico, ellos, solía ser tan bueno.

Cuando Harry finalmente habla, sus palabras caen en el oído de Liam como la lluvia. “¿Cómo está?”

Sorprendido, ojos marrones de Liam vacilantes van hacia abajo a medida que se desplaza en la cama de un hospital como si estuviera tratando de alejarse de la cuestión.

"Harry –” Liam inicia.

"–Yo sólo quiero saber cómo está, Liam. ¿Cómo ha estado?”

Liam parece pensar en ello por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, mirando hacia atrás para ver el mundo fuera de la ventana. De esta manera, la pálida luz hace que la oscuridad de sus ojos se vea como el oro. “Está bien.” Liam contesta finalmente. “Yo diría que está bien.”

Harry asiente, contento de escuchar eso. “¿Has hablado con él?”

"Sí, he hablado con él por teléfono esta mañana en realidad." Liam responde, y es entonces cuando se sorprende a sí mismo, con un suspiro mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "¿Por qué haces esto, Harry? Ya han pasado dos años."

"Lo sé," Harry está de acuerdo, a pesar de que, en realidad, han pasado cinco. "Sólo –"

"Pero tú no sabes, Harry. No tienes ni idea." Liam se empuja a sí mismo fuera de la cama, acercándose a pararse frente a la ventana. Harry observa mientras su cuerpo se convierte en una silueta oscura contra el brillo apagado de vidrio esmerilado, negro contra blanco pálido y azul. "Tú no lo vistes después de que te fueras.” Liam dice, viendo el giro de nieve como estática exterior. "Él era un desastre, Harry. Él era un desastre, y por fin está bien otra vez. O al menos está trabajando en ello. Es sólo que no quiero que eso cambie.”

“Como si tuviera tiempo de cambiar cualquier cosa.” Harry murmura, y las palabras vienen sonando fuerte en los bordes. Él está molesto, sin embargo. A pesar de que no tiene derecho a estarlo. “Sé que metí la pata, Liam. ¿De acuerdo? Eso lo sé. Lo sabía incluso, cuando me marchaba que estaba cometiendo un error, pero yo no soy el único que se equivocó. Él –Jesús, se sentía como si nunca se preocupara por mí –”

"Dilo otra vez, Harry, y te mataré antes de que el sol se acerque." La voz de Liam es cortante, pero hay un peso detrás de él, grande y ardiente. Harry observa mientras Liam suspira, negando con la cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana. "Mierda, Harry, sabes que él te amó maldición. Todos lo sabíamos. Desde el momento en que sucedió, lo sabíamos. Todo el mundo lo hizo. Todo el mundo. ¿No es que ese siempre ha sido el problema?"

Liam dice las palabras y luego están fuera, repentinamente y todas a la vez. Parecen hacer añicos sobre las frías baldosas de la habitación del hospital, como fragmentos de vidrio, pedazos de verdad que ellos han estado tratando de evitar desde el principio de todo esto.

Harry ni siquiera sabe qué decir.

El solo puede pensar que, claramente, Liam no entiende.

Claramente, Liam no entiende lo que es sentirse como la vergüenza que alguien sigue escondiendo debajo de su lengua, manteniendo su boca cerrada incluso cuando no era necesario que lo este.

"Eres un bastardo." Harry dice, aunque él no lo cree.

Liam suspira humildemente, aún con su frente en la ventana. “No, no lo soy. Y tú tampoco. Solo estoy intentando decir que te amaba. Él te adoraba. Y sé que él se preocupaba por ti, tanto como tú lo hacías por él –“

"Claro, cuando no había nadie más cerca." Harry grita, sorprendido por la dureza de su propia voz. La ira nada en todos los lugares donde la tristeza que solía estar, de color rojo brillante y eléctrico, y Harry simplemente –no puede hacer esto ahora. No puede pelear con Liam cuando el mundo se acaba. Tragando, él apoya la cabeza contra la pared, mirando la nuca de Liam. Su voz es tranquila, cuando él dice: "Es sólo que no creo que pueda irme sin decir adiós, Li."

Liam se da la vuelta, alerta. “Yo sólo –quiero preguntarte algo.”

"Dispara." dice Harry.

"¿Todavía estás enamorado de él?"

"¿Estoy, ¿qué?" Harry tartamudea, completamente atrapado con la guardia baja.

"Es una pregunta sencilla, Harry. ¿Sigues enamorada de él?"

El solo puede pensar que, claramente, Liam no entiende.

Claramente, Liam no entiende lo que es sentirse como la vergüenza que alguien sigue escondiendo debajo de su lengua, manteniendo su boca cerrada incluso cuando no era necesario que lo este.

"Eres un bastardo." Harry dice, aunque él no lo cree.

Liam suspira humildemente, aún con su frente en la ventana. “No, no lo soy. Y tú tampoco. Solo estoy intentando decir que te amaba. Él te adoraba. Y sé que él se preocupaba por ti, tanto como tú lo hacías por él –“

"Claro, cuando no había nadie más cerca." Harry grita, sorprendido por la dureza de su propia voz. La ira nada en todos los lugares donde la tristeza que solía estar, de color rojo brillante y eléctrico, y Harry simplemente –no puede hacer esto ahora. No puede pelear con Liam cuando el mundo se acaba. Tragando, él apoya la cabeza contra la pared, mirando la nuca de Liam. Su voz es tranquila, cuando él dice: "Es sólo que no creo que pueda irme sin decir adiós, Li."

Liam se da la vuelta, alerta. “Yo sólo –quiero preguntarte algo.”

"Dispara." dice Harry.

"¿Todavía estás enamorado de él?"

"¿Estoy, ¿qué?" Harry tartamudea, completamente atrapado con la guardia baja.

"Es una pregunta sencilla, Harry. ¿Sigues enamorado de él?"

Harry se siente como que es una pregunta con trampa, así que parpadea, sus puños apretados contra el sentimiento de nerviosismo que está nadando en sus dedos. “¿Qué quieres que te diga, Liam?”

Liam suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No hay respuesta correcta o incorrecta. Yo sólo quiero saber.”

"Está bien." Harry dice lentamente, y él ni siquiera piensa en ello antes de decir: "No, no lo estoy."

"¿No lo estás?" Liam repite, voz baja. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio." Harry dice, y él se siente como si esa tuviera que ser la verdad, pero que no está del todo seguro. En su boca, se siente pesado en la lengua, como si algo lo agobiara. Trata de no pensar demasiado en ello, ya que han pasado cinco años, y también debido a que el mundo se acaba. Él se fue, y ahora el mundo se acaba. No hay tiempo para lo que él cree que puede estar sintiendo. Liam sigue observándolo, sin embargo, así que Harry continua, intentando con una sonrisa. "Liam, hablo en serio. Yo te haré saber si cambio de idea, ¿de acuerdo?"

Liam permanece en silencio por un momento antes de suspirar en voz alta, y Harry se pregunta cuando él comenzó a hacer eso tanto. Pero no dice nada de como Liam pasa una mano por su cara, volviéndose hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido. “Él no va a estar feliz de verte.”

Harry asiente, pero su estómago se siente repentinamente pesado. “Está bien.”

Liam se vuelve hacia la ventana, y un momento después, la puerta se abre y Niall y Zayn están entrando en la habitación, cada uno con dos tazas de café. La respiración de Harry casi falla cuando él ve a dos de sus mejores amigos, aquí con él por primera vez en años, con una taza de café para él a pesar de que ni siquiera estaban seguros si estaba despierto.

"Hola.” dice sonriendo, y su voz es lenta.

"Es genial verte, amigo. Me alegra que estés bien.” Zayn dice primero, sonriendo al lugar donde Harry está sentado en la cama del hospital. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?"

Harry asintió, sonriendo aún más amplio. “Ya tienes el pelo gris y todo, la belleza de la sal y la pimienta.” [Se usa decir “la belleza de la sal y la pimienta” a las personas morenas que tienen el pelo canoso, sal=blanco pimienta=negro]

Zayn se ríe a carcajadas, y tira una servilleta arrugada en la cabeza de Harry. “Muy bueno.”

Harry se ríe, agarrando la servilleta, y luego él mira como Zayn se acerca a Liam, entregándole una taza. Liam lo toma, sonriéndole de una manera que está repleta de afecto. Harry casi se pregunta si se ha perdido de algo, pero entonces Niall está sentado en el borde de la cama de Harry, tirando de los ojos de Harry lejos de los otros dos chicos.

"Mira quien finalmente decidió unirse a nosotros." Niall sonríe, pasando de una taza de café para Harry. "Toma, compañero. Tienes un aspecto horrible."

Harry pone los ojos pero él está sonriendo mientras toma la taza, llevándola hacia su rostro. El vapor se eleva, mojado y húmedo, y él se estremece contra el calor mientras da un sorbo de café que sabe amargo en la garganta y arde en el camino hacia abajo. “¿Cómo lo preparaste?” Él pregunta, tragando saliva.

Niall se encoge de hombros. “Dos de leche, sin azúcar. Así es como lo tomas, ¿verdad? “

"Es exactamente como lo tomo." dice Harry, tomando otro sorbo. Está casi sorprendido de que Niall recuerde la forma en que bebe su café, a pesar de que no debe estarlo. Es sólo que. Él tiene tan buenos amigos. "Gracias. "

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por el maldito paciente del hospital." Niall se ríe.

Harry se ríe, y después de eso es todo tranquilo.

Es un gran silencio el que llena la sala como un poco incómodo –no incómodo, pero cargado de preguntas que no se han formulado. Es tan extraño pensar que Harry no ha visto a estos chicos en tanto tiempo –estos chicos con los que que alguna vez recorrió el mundo, que una vez amó, con los que rió y vivió. Se pregunta cómo se permitió llegar a este punto, y se pregunta si hay alguna esperanza para ellos. Él espera que sí.

"Bueno, muchachos." Liam dice de repente, aplaudiendo un solo aplauso mientras él se aleja de la ventana. "Supongo que no podemos dejar que termine el mundo sin una reunión de los cinco hombres, ¿verdad?"

Niall levanta las cejas. “¿Un viaje por carretera hasta el fin del mundo? Estoy dentro.”

Zayn se recuesta contra la ventana, sonriendo. “Sí, lo mismo digo.”

Liam mira a Harry, y Harry se limita a asentir.

"Bien." Dice Liam, finalmente. "Vamos, entonces."

❄

Desde que Harry fuera ensangrentado y destrozado en el accidente, Liam le da ropa limpia, un jean negro y un suéter de color beige, de alguna manera cálidos y con olor a lavanda. Se sienten como recién salidos de la secadora, y Harry sabe que es un detalle menor, pero aún así.

Es bonito, ¿sabes? Se siente bien.

Se despoja de su ropa en el baño del hospital, haciendo una mueca por el aire fresco que pone su piel en carne de gallina, y trata de no mirarse demasiado a sí mismo en el espejo. Hasta el momento, sólo tuvo vistazos de si mismo –rotos fragmentos de la persona en la que se ha convertido.

Es una lista que no pierde de vista. No conscientemente, pero que está ahí.

Los ojos verdes que se limpian por todo lo que han visto. Piel pálida, lechosa y translúcida bajo todas las luces fuertes. Él se ve enfermo, honestamente, parece desgastado y puede admitirlo.

Realmente no sabe que puede ser, pero lo admite.

"Jesús." Respira, al ver sus heridas en el reflejo.

Ellas cubren su cuerpo como las constelaciones, como un borrón manchado de azul y púrpura a través de su caja torácica. Una huella digital de Dios. Harry nunca se consideró a sí mismo religioso, de verdad, pero es malditamente poético, si preguntas –la idea de que algo tan hermoso pueda dañarlo tan mal.

Él no está seguro de si eso lo convierte en un tipo jodido o en una herida abierta.

Parpadeando, se aparta de su reflejo, y no mira hacia atrás en el espejo mientras él se viste y hace pis. Él no mira hacia atrás incluso mientras se lava las manos y mete su cara en el fregadero lleno de agua helada, sorprendiendo a su sistema. Despertándose a sí mismo.

Después de eso, él pliega su bata de hospital y lo deja en algún carro afuera de la oficina de la enfermera, y no está seguro de si alguien lo reconoce, por lo que encuentra su camino fuera del hospital, pero que espera que nadie lo haga.

En estos días, Harry camina como alguien que no quiere ser visto. Ojos abajo, capucha arriba, manos en los bolsillos. Él viste su arrepentimiento como viste un abrigo de invierno, todos los botones abrochados hasta que le aprieta.

Y de alguna manera, de alguna manera –la maldita cosa todavía permite que el frío entre.

❄

Se detienen en una gasolinera en el medio de la nada, más de dos horas de distancia de su lugar de destino, y los otros muchachos van dentro para comprar comida para el viaje mientras que Harry se sienta en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Liam, con la frente apretada contra el vidrio esmerilado de la ventana.

Debe llamar a su mamá, él decide.

Liam le dijo sobre el accidente y él también le ha dicho que Harry está bien, pero Harry aún debe llamarla. Él es su hijo, y faltan nueve días para que termine el mundo. Él sabe que no va a poder verla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que hablaron –hace casi dos meses– había mencionado que quería hacer un viaje a América con Robin. Quiero ver las montañas, había dicho. Quiero ver el mar.

Y Harry sólo necesita escuchar su voz, ¿sí?

Quiere oírla – suave, melodiosa y cálida, del mismo modo que era cuando él era un niño con su pequeña mano envuelta alrededor de los dedos de su mamá, siempre corriendo para mantenerse junto a ella. Suspirando, se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca su celular, presionando su número y llevarlo hasta su oreja.

Ella toma la llamada al segundo timbre. “¿Hola?” Su voz es cálida y familiar, desdibujada por el ruido en el otro extremo, una vida a la que Harry realmente ya no pertenece.

"Hey." Respira, cerrando los ojos. "Soy yo.”

"¿Harry?" Anne le pregunta, su voz elevándose un poco. "Harry bebé, ¿eres tú?"

“Si. Sí, hola mamá.”

"Oh, Harry. " Ella dice, y suena triste, pero él puede sentir su sonrisa, de alguna manera. "Me enteré de tu accidente, amor. Casi me da un ataque al corazón hasta que los chicos me dijeron que estabas bien. Han cerraron los aeropuertos, ya sabes, estuve allí –"

"–Dios, eres la mejor madre, ¿lo sabías?" Harry se ríe, con los ojos cerrados mientras se aprieta en el puente de su nariz. También, él está feliz de que ella no mencionara lo que haya visto en las noticias, si es que había visto algo. "No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien.”

"¿Eres tú, Harry?" Anne le pregunta en voz baja. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que estoy bien." Harry dice, frotando sus párpados. Toma una respiración lenta, en realidad no quiere hablar de él en estos momentos. "Sabes, el mundo está llegando a su fin, mamá."

"Ah, eso he oído." Ella tararea, y Harry le sonríe a la familiaridad de todo eso. De repente la extraña tanto, tanto que se siente en los dedos de sus pies. "Creo que voy a ir al mar. Nunca aprendí a nadar.”

Harry se ríe, su boca curvándose. Se imagina los sonidos del mar. “Me gustaría poder estar allí. “

"A mí también, cariño." Anne suspira, y es en silencio por un minuto antes de hablar de nuevo. "Pero creo que tienes otro sitio donde estar, ¿no crees?"

Harry oye lo que no dice y abre los ojos, la frente todavía apoyada en la ventanilla fría del asiento pasajero. El cielo es cada vez más oscuro afuera, la decoloración del azul pálido cambia a un gris pesado, y él puede ver a los otros chicos a través de la ventana del frente de la tienda, a la espera para pagar en la recepción. Siente un nudo en el estómago.

"Él me odia, mamá." Dice Harry, y las palabras parecen demasiado fuertes contra el ambiente silencioso del coche. Hacen eco hacia el exterior, de alguna manera. Se sientan a su lado y parece cierto. Su voz se quiebra. "Realmente creo que me odia este momento."

"Él nunca podría odiarte, Harry." Dice Anne. "Tú sabes eso."

Harry niega con la cabeza como si ella puede verlo. “Tú nunca escuchaste las cosas que le dije.”

"Y no quiero hacerlo. No lo necesito, tampoco." Ella le contesta. "Harry, sabía lo mucho que lo amabas desde la primera vez que dijiste su nombre."

Harry se ríe, un sonido húmedo que se atora en la garganta. “Mamá–”

"Llegaste a casa y me hablaste de él y eras un niño tan hermoso, Harry. Dieciséis años de edad y que tenías el espíritu más grande que jamás había visto en nadie." Anne hace una pausa, vacilante. "Tú lo sabes, cuando tu carrera como cantante despegó, yo estaba tan orgullosa de ti. Todavía lo estoy. Sólo desearía haber sido capaz de protegerte de todo–"

"Lo sé, mamá." Dice Harry. "Lo sé."

"Pero él lo intentó." Anne responde. "Protegerte, quiero decir. Trató tan duro, y no pudo haber sido fácil para él.”

Harry cierra los ojos otra vez, tratando de calmarse. No sirve de nada, sin embargo. Se siente como si todo estuviera destrozado a su alrededor, sólo desmoronándose. “Dios, he arruinado todo.”

"Se puede arreglar, Harry. Sólo hazle saber cómo te sientes–"

"No puedo, mamá. Ya es demasiado tarde. No puede ser por eso."

"Oh, ¿pero no lo entiendes, Harry? Tiene que ser." Anne responde, la señal del teléfono desdibujando hasta sus palabras.

"Tienes que solucionar esto, Harry, o de lo contrario vas a morir como un niño infeliz. Eso no es lo que quiero para ti."

"Si." Él está de acuerdo, no se molesta en explicar que tener 24 años significa que ya no es un niño. Ahora mismo, lo único que quiere es ser pequeño otra vez, ser nuevo, empezar de nuevo. Exhala fuertemente cuando la interferencia aumenta. "Sí, ¿mamá? Mamá, te estoy perdiendo.”

"¿Qué?" La palabra se divide por la distancia.

"Interferencia." Harry dice de nuevo: "Te estoy perdiendo."

"Oh." Su madre habla rápidamente, entendiendo finalmente. "Oh, está bien, te amo. Um, supongo que si no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes de… bueno, sólo sé que te amo, Harry. Te amo tanto. No podría estar más orgullosa de ti aunque lo intentara. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Tú eres el momento más feliz de mi vida, tú y Gem.”

"Yo también te amo. ", Dice Harry.

Y entonces su madre comienza a llorar, sollozos fuertes que suenan como olas rompiendo sobre la línea telefónica. Es la especie de llanto que sólo una madre puede manejar, el tipo de llanto que ocurre cuando se dan cuenta de que parte de su corazón se está fuera de su pecho, en otro lado del mundo, demasiado lejos para llegar. Él desea que ella pudiera llegar a él.

La respiración de Harry se estrella en una exhalación lenta. “Te amo, mamá. Dile a todos que dije adiós –“

"Dios, me acuerdo de cuando aprendiste a caminar." Anne ríe alrededor de sus lágrimas, casi histérica. La interferencia se hace más fuerte. "Estabas tan feliz, siempre estabas tan feliz. Mi pequeño bebe.”

"Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé. Gracias por todo."

Anne llora más fuerte en eso, y Harry lo siente dentro de él, cavando profundo. “Está bien. Está bien, Harry. Te amo.”

Y luego su voz se corta por el pitido hueco del tono de marcado, estática blanca y vacía llena el espacio, y Harry exhala temblorosamente, empujando a su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras se recuesta en el asiento del pasajero. “Oh, Dios.” Respira, frotando una mano por la cara. “Oh Dios.”

Harry se obliga a sí mismo a no llorar, y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando los otros chicos salen de la tienda y con la cabeza vuelta hacia el coche, él todavía no ha llorado.

Cierra los ojos y finge estar dormido.

❄

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos?" Niall pregunta más adelante, su voz flotando como humo desde el asiento trasero del coche. El cielo es de color rosa pálido atardecer mientras conducen, pinos nevados horquillado en el camino abierto a cada lado de ellos, y Harry sonríe mientras Liam exhala un suspiro irritado desde el asiento del conductor.

"Resta cinco minutos desde la última vez que preguntaste, Niall." Liam responde.

Zayn sonríe a eso, y Niall pone los ojos, lanzando un trozo de chocolate a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Liam. “Estúpido culo inteligente que eres. Trata de callarte.”

Liam se ríe, y entonces es un momento después, cuando el coche se vuelve más tranquilo de nuevo, silencioso. El tiempo parece estirarse lentamente, los segundos llenando un minuto y luego se detienen, sólo por un poco, antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Harry no está seguro de si alguna vez quiere llegar, a donde quiera que estén yendo. No está seguro de dónde está y no está seguro si quiere saberlo. Es extraño, tomar la decisión de enfrentarse a su pasado –casi se siente como si estuviera dirigiéndose hacia el sol de frente, como si estuviera gritando ven e incéndiame, lo merezco.

Y él se lo merece, cualquier cosa que le suceda.

La respiración de Harry es de color blanco en el aire y todas las ventanas se helaron a excepción del parabrisas, que da a un camino que parece terminar en la línea del horizonte, todos los árboles nevados imitando una cubierta por encima de sus cabezas, proyectando sombras en sus rostros. Zayn y Niall se arropan debajo de una manta acolchada en el asiento trasero, iluminado por la luz del sol débil inclinada por las ventanas. Mirando el polvo en el aire, parece como si estuviera en llamas.

"Liam, ¿podrías encender la radio, por favor?" Zayn pide un tiempo después.

Liam lo hace, y Harry no puede creer que Zayn acabe de decir por favor. Él no hace comentarios, sin embargo, y descansa el costado de su cabeza contra la ventanilla del pasajero en cambio, los ojos cerrados mientras escucha.

Una voz familiar está hablando en la radio, y Harry se da cuenta de que es el mismo tipo de la noche del accidente, Nick. Él es tan estrepitoso y alegre como siempre, como si la noticia que dio más temprano no hubiera distraído Harry tan mal que fue atropellado por un coche. Él sabe que no es culpa del hombre, él lo sabe, pero aún así lo hace sentir un poco incómodo y desconectado.

"Muy bien, tenemos a Katie en la línea dos." Nick dice, su voz se vierte en todo el coche.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Estás ahí? "

"Sí, estoy aquí." Una voz responde, nerviosa y femenina.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Es Nick de Radio GRIM, estaba esperando que te comuniques conmigo. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta, cariño?"

"Hola, sí. Me –Quiero decir, yo no tengo cable ni nada, así que me estaba preguntando qué es lo que va a pasar en nueve días a partir de ahora Sigo perdiéndome los detalles."

Nick ríe, condescendiente. “Bueno, el mundo se va a acabar, dulzura.”

"Oh sí, por supuesto, pero quiero decir. Como, ¿cómo va a pasar? ¿Has dicho algo acerca de una erupción solar?"

"Sí, eso es lo que están diciendo, Kitty. Las erupciones solares ocurren todo el tiempo, en realidad, pero ésta –ésta va a ser enorme." Nick se ríe, como si fuera un tema que de alguna manera es divertido, y Harry lo encuentra bastante molesto. "No vamos a salir de esta. No creo que podamos. Lo siento, muñeca.”

"Oh sí, está bien. Gracias.” Katie dice lentamente.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Bueno, ¿Quisieras escuchar alguna canción, querida? ¿Cualquier petición especial para el fin del mundo?"

"Um." comienza Katie. "Um, claro. ¿Podría tal vez tocar una canción de la banda de One Direction?"

El ambiente cambia en el auto, convirtiéndose más pesado, y Nick se ríe en voz alta por la radio como si no pudiera siquiera comenzar a creer lo que acaba de decir. “¿One Direction? Como, ¿te refieres a esa boy-band desde hace unos años? No han pedido una canción de ellos en mucho tiempo.”

"Imbécil." Niall murmura desde el asiento trasero.

"Sí" dice Katie, sonando defensiva. Harry sonríe a la confianza en su voz. "Cualquier canción de ellos está bien, me gustan todas."

"Hmm, está bien." Nick está de acuerdo, tarareando. "Esperen, ¿no fue el de cabello rizado el que trató de suicidarse? Siempre pasa algo nuevo con ese, les digo. ¿Creen que fue rechazado por otra de sus mujeres? Probablemente no pudo manejar la situación." Nick se apaga la risa, y de repente la atmósfera en los auto explota y Liam se está apagando la radio, diciendo: "No tenemos que escucharlo." mientras que Zayn murmura: "Es un completo imbécil, Harry, no le prestes atención.”

"Está bien." dice Harry, de verdad. "Estoy acostumbrado."

Pero él todavía está adormecido –a causa del frío o algo más, que no está seguro.

No entiende cómo el mundo puede estar tan equivocado sobre él y sin embargo ni siquiera puede permitirse a sí mismo quejarse de ello, ¿podría? Esto era lo que buscó después de todo, las luces brillantes y la música y las salas de conciertos llenas. Él quería ser un cantante, un icono. Alguien a quien admirar. Quería todo eso y terminó sin nada.

No estaba preparado para la fama. Él lo sabe ahora, y también sabe que él es del tipo de persona que jamás estará preparado para ello, sabe que él es el tipo de persona que nunca podría aprender a hacerle frente a los ojos de los extraños clavando palabras agudas en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Una mañana se despertó y él ya no era Harry Styles más –él era el Harry Styles, el de esa boy-band, el que tiene tatuajes, el que está con mujeres y tiene un deseo sexual insaciable.

Es la cosa más extraña, también, porque él solía sentir que era tan estúpidamente obvio. Como si estuviera caminando por ahí con el corazón en los ojos y el amor en su voz, y que sólo estaba irradiando hacia fuera, en todas partes, y sí, por supuesto, hubo algunas fans que lo notaron. Esa fue la parte peligrosa, pero no es como si Harry hubiera confirmado algo, por lo que él permitió que creyeran lo que los paparazzi decían y los reporteros informaban.

Liam aprieta la rodilla de Harry, y parpadea, Harry mira por encima hacia Liam, que vigila el camino a medida que habla. “Sabemos que no es verdad ya sabes.”

"Lo sé." Harry está de acuerdo, porque lo sabe.

El mundo se convierte en un crudo silencio y siguen conduciendo.

El cielo está más oscuro, cuando los árboles comienzan a ser más delgados, el mundo exterior pasa en un borrón de cielo y los pinos parecen agujas heladas. Niall y Zayn se han quedado dormidos en el asiento trasero, y Harry pone sus manos en forma de tacita de té delante de su boca, exhalando el calor de su respiración. La calefacción de Liam está definitivamente rota.

"¿Por cierto, a qué lugar estamos yendo?" Pregunta Harry, mirando alrededor. El lugar no parece familiar pero en cierto modo lo es, al mismo tiempo. Son todos esos árboles y tiendas, y Harry se siente una sensación de nostalgia que él no puede incluso ubicar.

"A su casa." Dice Liam, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

Harry levanta una ceja. “¿Sí? ¿Y dónde es eso?”

Liam se mantiene en silencio por un momento, y Harry ve de reojo mientras Liam saca una mano del volante y la pasa por su rostro. “Uh,” Él dice, haciendo un gesto distraído con la misma mano. “Leeds, ¿supongo?”

“Leeds.” repite Harry, y él lo siente como un puñetazo. Mierda.

"Sí.” Liam asiente. Él mira a Harry, frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar a la carretera. "Lo siento, sé que debería haberlo mencionado."

"No." Harry niega con la cabeza, tiene una ligera sensación de mareo. "No, está bien. Eh. ¿Desde cuándo él –¿es dónde estamos en este momento? No vi ni una señal.”

Liam niega con la cabeza, las sombras juegan en su rostro mientras se mete en una curva de la carretera. “Uh, no. Estamos casi veinte minutos fuera, creo.”

Harry asiente, pero se siente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Rodando por la ventana, se inclina fuera y cierra los ojos para protegerse del aire frío del invierno que inunda en el coche, un pequeño temblor de trasiego a través de su cuerpo. Su estómago se siente enfermo por lo que respira en el aire helado, lo toma todo, tratando de calmarse.

Leeds. Él vive en Leeds ahora.

Él vive en Leeds ahora, y Harry no tenía idea.

Jesús. Se siente como ayer cuando fueron allí juntos, para el festival –recuerda las luces brillantes y la sensación brumosa de verano en el aire, la música tan fuerte que podía sentirla en sus huesos. Y recuerda la tienda, y su cercanía, la forma en que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en la garganta mientras se movía más y más cerca y más cerca, las manos se enredaron en el pelo, los pechos enrojecidos presionadose juntos, besos de boca abierta escondidos en la oscuridad.

Han pasado casi siete años desde entonces. El mundo está llegando a su fin, y nunca tendrá verano otra vez. Oh, Dios.

Harry intenta estabilizar su respiración, pero no puede, simplemente no puede, por lo que mantiene la cabeza fuera de la ventana en su lugar, el pelo rizado que sopla salvaje alrededor de su cara. El aire es fuerte en sus oídos y trata de dejar que el aire lo ahogue, trata de pensar en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa que no sea lo que estaba pensando, pero es inútil.

"¿Le has dicho que estoy yendo?" Él grita por encima del ruido.

"Todavía no." Liam le responde. "¿Crees que debería?"

Harry no responde a eso, sólo abre los ojos y respira.

La última vez que hablaron, fue hace dos años, cuando Harry estaba borracho y enojado y tenía un teléfono. No recuerda lo que dijo exactamente, pero se acuerda de los gritos, la sonoridad, las palabras que disparó como balas a través de la línea, hiriendo gravemente.

La última vez que se vieron de cerca, aunque –eso fue hace cinco años, el día en que se anunció la separación de la banda.

Harry trata de no pensar demasiado en ese día. Fue un desastre de cámaras y conversación, todo estaba pre-acordado. Los fans enloquecieron, y Harry se sintió tan culpable, pero se sentía como si estuviera haciendo la elección correcta. Mirando hacia atrás, sin embargo, piensa que tal vez él no tomó la decisión correcta en absoluto.

"Muy bien, muchachos. Esto es todo." Liam dice al cielo azul oscuro, tirando a un lado de un camino desconocido. El zumbido del motor se corta mientras saca las llaves del encendido y las guarda en el bolsillo, el aliento saliendo de su boca en pequeñas nubes blancas mientras se frota las manos para mantener el calor. Mirando a Harry, levanta una ceja. "¿Cómo estamos?"

"Como si el mundo pudiera terminar en este momento y estuviera bien" Harry contestó, ignorando el nudo de nervios que se enredan en su estómago cada vez que abre la boca. Él mira por la ventana del pasajero, a lo largo de la gran casa de estilo Tudor que se encuentra al otro lado de la carretera cubierta de aguanieve en la distancia. Es al final de un largo camino de entrada, rodeado de nada más que árboles nevados, y hojas de hiedra serpiente por los lados y alrededor de las ventanas, aún verdes en medio del invierno. Hay un buzón rojo, también. Es una casa preciosa. Harry exhala, moviendo la cabeza lentamente. "No puedo hacer esto, Li. Yo puedo–"

"No vamos a dar marcha atrás ahora, si eso es lo que estás tratando de decir." Liam responde.

"¿Quieres que vayamos primero, Harry?" Zayn pregunta.

"Puede ser que sea mejor así." Niall añade, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zayn. "Podríamos probar las aguas, y dejarte saber cómo están las cosas."

"No" Harry niega con la cabeza, porque esa idea suena tan mala como cualquier otra cosa. "No, sólo dame un segundo."

Son las doce minutos más tarde, cuando por fin sale del coche, los pies crujiendo sobre la nieve mientras él hace su camino fuera del coche, lentamente. Árboles de pino altos haciendo paréntesis en cada lado y él sigue caminando, sólo se obliga a sí mismo a seguir caminando mientras el coche de Liam se hace más pequeño en la distancia.

Él nunca ha estado en la casa de Louis, y no se da cuenta que tan adentrado está en el bosque hasta que está tratando de llegar a ella, pareciera como si el camino de entrada fuera a durar para siempre. Es negro azabache fuera esta noche, la luna llena fundiéndose, la suficiente luz para permitirle ver y cuando Harry llega al escalón del porche inferior, se detiene, pensando que aún podía dar marcha atrás.

Él está pensando en ello, pero luego una luz dentro de la casa parpadea y Harry se congela en su lugar cuando se abre la puerta mosquitera, al fondo del mismo raspando sobre el porche cubierto de nieve. Luz caliente se lava naranja fuera, y luego Harry ve cuando alguien sale de la casa.

El rostro de la persona se ve borrosa por la noche, pero Harry aún lo ve con claridad, de alguna manera –el azul de sus ojos parecen brillar como reflectores, cortando a través de la nieve y el frío. Harry ni siquiera lo puede creer. Su corazón está atascado es la garganta y cree que podría caerse, porque conoce ese cuerpo, él conoce el suave contorno como conoce su propio nombre.

"¿Liam?" La persona pregunta, con una sonrisa en su voz cuando él sale un poco más, el hombro apoyado contra la puerta abierta. "Li, ¿eres tú, amigo? Me pareció ver tu coche subiendo.”

Harry da un paso más hacia la casa, tirado por algo que ni siquiera puede controlar, y la luz del interior se desliza sobre su rostro, quedando iluminando. La sonrisa se ha ido de cara de Louis tan rápido que Harry duda de si realmente estuvo ahí alguna vez allí.

Louis lo está mirando, y Harry no puede moverse. Se siente como un maldito idiota ahora, presentarse en la casa de Louis cuando el mundo se acaba en nueve días, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

"Harry." Louis dice finalmente, y la palabra es llana, extraña.

Harry ni siquiera puede hablar. Louis acaba de decir su nombre por primera vez en dos años, y eso hace algo en él, realmente hace algo.

Observa a Louis con su corazón pegado en la garganta y Louis se parece al que recuerda, pero también es diferente -más viejo, tal vez. Lleva ropa para dormir, una remera manga larga negra y pantalones de jogging, y las sombras que juegan a través de él y hacen que los bordes de la cara parezcan más suaves.

"Muy bien, creo que voy a cerrar la puerta ahora." Dice Louis.

Harry se tambalea hacia adelante, de repente a la defensiva. “No, sólo espera –”

Louis lo hace, y Harry lo puede ver claramente ahora bajo la luz, las mejillas de color rosa enrojecidas por el frío. Al lado de la puerta, hay un conjunto de patio escondido debajo de la nieve, y Harry tiene mucho que decir, pero por alguna razón que no se atreve a pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

No ahora, cuando el momento se siente tan fuerte, tan frágil.

"El mundo se acaba, Louis." Dice en su lugar.

Louis no responde al principio. Él sólo cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se inclina más hacia atrás contra la puerta abierta con un suspiro. “Sí. Nueve días ahora, ¿verdad?”

"Sí." Harry responde y rasca la punta de su bota en el la nieve. El mundo está en silencio por un momento, la nieve cayendo como cenizas del cielo azul, y Harry piensa que debería decir algo, cualquier cosa, sobre como lo lamenta tanto. El momento se siente tenso, rebuscado, pero empuja el pensamiento. "Louis–"

"Hey, ¡Tommo!" Alguien dice, dispersando la conversación, y Harry se da vuelta para ver a Niall hacer su camino hasta el coche, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su jeans. "Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Y Harry no se le escapa la forma en que Louis de repente se enciende, sus labios de color rosa curvándose en una sonrisa, en el tipo de sonrisa que solía ser toda para Harry. Y joder, eso duele, ¿no es así? “Cállate, Niall. Te vi el otro día.”

No, Harry no se lo pierde. Él lo ve y una extraña sensación se extiende a través de él cuando se acuerda de lo que esa mujer en la radio había preguntado en la noche del accidente, justo antes de perder el control.

¿Te arrepientes? ¿Hay alguna cosa que hubieses hecho de otra manera?

"Los chicos están en el coche. Van a llegar pronto." Niall está diciendo cuando Harry empieza a escuchar de nuevo.

"¿Los chicos?" Repite Louis, levantándose sobre sus puntillas para mirar a lo lejos. Harry sigue su mirada, volviendo a notar que el coche de Liam todavía es visible a través de huecos en los árboles nevados. Ahí está el sonido lejano de una apertura de la puerta del coche y cerrándose, y luego el leve ruido de la conversación cuando Louis dice: "Están todos ustedes, ¿entonces?"

"Sí, amigo." Niall sube las escaleras del porche, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus botas, y él palmea Louis en el hombro una vez que llega allí. "Reunión del fin del mundo y todo eso. Fue idea de Harry, al parecer."

Harry niega con la cabeza, deseando que Niall se callara. “No lo fue–”

"Pueden entras." dice Louis repente, su sonrisa vacilante. Él está buscando a Niall, ni siquiera mirando a Harry. "Hace demasiado frío por aquí, ¿no es así?"

"Helando." Niall está de acuerdo, sonriendo a pesar de que sus dientes están castañeando.

Harry observa a Louis dar unos pasos lejos de la puerta para después volver a entrar, Niall sigue después de él. Y luego hay un pequeño tramo de espacio en el que Harry está unos pasos fuera de la entrada, solo. Zayn y Liam siguen luciendo como manchas oscuras contra la muda blancura de los árboles en la distancia –y lo único que quiere es tirarse en la nieve y dormir hasta que el sol se lo trague.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar de Louis, pero él no había esperado esto –el cansancio casi amable, como una especie de Louis harto, pero no queriendo molestarse por ello, porque Harry no vale la pena, o porque Harry no vale nada. Y menos ahora, cuando el mundo se acaba. Tal vez para Louis, Harry era un error cometido de cuando era demasiado joven para saber qué era lo mejor. Ese es el pensamiento duele más que nada.

Y Harry ni siquiera sabe donde sus pensamientos están, de verdad.

Sólo están nadando en su cabeza, la oscuridad buscando más oscuridad, luz de perdiéndose, y él trata de no pensar demasiado en como se ve Louis ahora y lo que causa dentro de él. Y bien sí, probablemente está siendo injusto, refunfuñando afuera en el frío como si Louis hubiese sido el que hizo esto a ellos, pero él sólo sigue recordando cuan cercanos solían ser, tan cercanos que Harry podía decir cualquier cosa, tan cercanos que podría haber sido la misma persona. Sin embargo, cinco años es mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

La vida sigue, eso es lo que Harry se da cuenta ahora.

Simplemente sigue en movimiento. Como una tormenta, no se detuvo cuando él quería que se detuviera, pero deja de llover, cuando necesita urgentemente la lluvia.

Harry resopla una carcajada, frotando una mano por la cara. “Jesús.”

"¿Vas a venir adentro?" Liam le pregunta de repente, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus botas mientras camina hasta el porche. Zayn está de pie a su lado y de ambas caras se puede apreciar un sonrojo bajo la luz oblicua desde el interior, los copos de nieve a través de sus pestañas espolvoreándose como el polvo.

"Si." Harry dice después de un momento. "Sí, ya voy."

Y así lo hace.

❄

La casa es cálida.

Eso es lo primero que Harry percibe cuando da un paso dentro, secando sus botas en la alfombra de la entrada y mirando alrededor del vestíbulo circular en las paredes con paneles de la mitad del camino, con madera oscura y el resto con un tramo de piedra plana. Parece adecuado, también, que el único lugar cálido en el medio del invierno es el hogar de Louis, con sus altos techos de cristal y vigas de madera, con su lámpara de araña suavemente iluminado sombras pálidas sobre la madera oscura de las paredes.

Hay una escalera que conduce arriba y dos puertas: una que conduce a la cocina y otra que conduce a una habitación que tiene las luces apagadas, todos los detalles claros.

“Louis, déjame decirte, amigo -” Niall comienza con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros fuera de su abrigo y engancharlo en el perchero junto a la puerta. “Este lugar es una maldita estación de esquí.”

Louis pone los ojos, pero Harry le puede decir que está contento. “Lo dices como si nunca lo hubieras visto. “

Y no es hasta ese instante que Harry se da cuenta de la forma en que Liam y Zayn se han quitado las chaquetas arrojándolos desordenadamente sobre el perchero con sus bufandas y guantes, él es el único de ellos que realmente no ha visto la casa antes.

Harry mantiene su chaqueta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

"Supongo que tienen un poco de hambre, ¿no?" Louis pregunta, mirando a su alrededor en el grupo, con los ojos azules aterrizando en los de Harry, sólo por un momento, antes de mirar a otro lado de nuevo. "Um. ¿Encargo algo para comer?"

"Personalmente, creo que sería genial." Liam responde, mientras mira a todos para la confirmación, las cejas espesas levantadas.

Zayn sonríe, y luego asiente hacia Louis. “Sí, compañero. Gracias.”

"Estoy dentro también" dice Niall, voz tensa mientras él sale de sus botas. "Ah, y ¿podemos tener un poco de chocolate caliente, también? Yo lo haré."

Louis sonríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo. “Claro, Niall. La televisión está justo en la habitación de al lado, así que si ustedes quieren, pueden esperar allí mientras yo llamo y encargo algo.”

Harry se aclara la garganta, cortando a Louis y parpadeando contra la sensación de que todo se mueve en torno a él. Él está entrando en pánico y no está seguro de por qué, pero la chaqueta se siente repentinamente apretada y él sólo tiene que alejarse de esto, sólo por esta noche. “Realmente me siento muy mal” dice, mirando a Louis. “Así que si pudiera -Me gustaría acostarme, ¿si eso está bien?”

Se siente una especie de fuera de lugar pedir recostarse en una casa que no le pertenece, un lugar donde no está siquiera seguro de si él es bienvenido, pero se siente aún más fuera de lugar de pie en un hall con la única persona a que él conocía mejor que a su propia voz, la única persona a la ya no conoce de esa forma.

Louis es tranquilo, mirando a Harry con los ojos tan azules y vacíos como vidrieras, y Harry no puede entender lo que Louis está tratando de decirle. Podría haber comprendido en otro tiempo, pero ese tiempo se ha ido ahora, por lo que el silencio sólo se sienta entre ellos, llenando el espacio vacío.

Y entonces Louis - suspira él sólo suspira, pero Harry lo siente en sus entrañas.

"Si. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no estaría bien?" Louis dice fácilmente, haciendo un gesto hacia la escalera de madera detrás de él. Su voz suena distante y lejana. "Hay una habitación vacía en el extremo de la sala para que pueda descansar allí. Hay mantas en el armario, si las necesitas.”

"Gracias." Harry dice, no sabe qué más se puede decir.

"¿Seguro que no quieres comer algo, amigo?" Zayn le pregunta lentamente, mirándolo con una pregunta en sus ojos –una pregunta que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que él dijo.

Harry niega con la cabeza, no hace contacto visual. “No estoy muy hambriento, para ser honestos. Te veré en la mañana.”

Zayn asiente, y Harry se mueve más allá de él y Liam y Niall, haciendo su camino hacia las escaleras que conducen arriba. Él pasa a Louis, que no dice nada, que simplemente se hace a un lado con frialdad y le permite pasar –y se da cuenta una vez más que el mundo se acaba en nueve días, y se da cuenta una vez más que ha cometido un gran error.

Arriba, la habitación es oscura y la luna se inclina por las persianas abiertas que cubren la ventana, bañando la habitación en una pálida luz plateada.

Harry está demasiado desgastado para prestar atención a otra cosa que despojarse de su chaqueta y subirse a la cama vacía, cerrando los ojos ante el sonido de su propia respiración y la tormenta de nieve en movimiento como estáticas fuera. Él no está enamorado, piensa. No puede ser. Estaba siendo sincero cuando le dijo a Liam, es sólo que ver a Louis ha jodido todo –¿no es así? Sólo verlo, eso bastó. Sólo recordar.

Y Harry recuerda todo.

Recuerda el amor y la calidez que Louis solía tener por él, todo por él. Su madre y Liam estaban en lo cierto. Incluso cuando Harry tenía dieciséis años de edad, con las piernas demasiado grandes para su cuerpo, Louis lo amaba, él absolutamente lo amaba, presionando besos a lo largo de la parte interior de sus muslos como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Harry se había reído una noche, hace años, extendido sobre una cama de hotel con Louis besando su pecho, pequeños besos que se sentían mucho como algo más grande. Estaban de gira y él había tenido sus dedos se enredados en el pelo de Louis, descansando allí. "Eso hace cosquillas, Lou."

Louis se había reído de eso, su aliento caliente en la caída del vientre de Harry. A Harry le encantaba hacerlo reír. Siempre se sentía bien, teniendo en cuenta que siempre era al revés.

"Cállate." Louis dijo, besando sobre hueso de la cadera de Harry. Había un moretón allí al día siguiente. "Estoy tratando de ser romántico aquí abajo."

Harry se mueve, empuja la memoria a medida que presiona su cara hacia abajo en la almohada, los brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de la parte de atrás como si él no puede vivir sin él. Se dice a sí mismo que no llore, y él no lo hace.

Sueña con los ojos azules y un sol que pone todo en llamas.

❄


End file.
